Harry Potter and the trip through time
by book worm597
Summary: Harry goes back to his parents time. Plays pranks messes around with the gang ect.
1. Pranks and Potters

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Potter and his mates.  
  
Chapter 1- Pranks and Potters

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were sitting in comfortable seats opposite Prof. Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. "Why are you boys here, again?" Dumbledore asked the foursome. "We set off a firework in transfiguration," Sirius said innocently. "A firework?"

"O.K. A crate of fireworks," James answered this time. "Why?" "We were, err, bored," Sirius smiled sweetly. Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, I'm afraid you're in detention, again," "Put that down, Moony," James whispered to Remus, who nodded and pulled out a notebook and scribbled in it. "You may leave,"  
  
The four boys sat down at the Gryffindor table. James ruffled his already messy, black hair. "Ahhh! Did you see Mcgonagall's face when the whole box went off?" Peter laughed

. "Another day, another prank," Sirius sighed.  
  
Back in Dumbledore's study something very strange had just happened. A boy had appeared, a boy who looked just like James potter, apart from his eyes which were emerald green, unlike James's which were hazel. "What is your name boy?" Dumbledore asked completely calm. "Harry James Potter," said the boy, staring around.

"Potter," Dumbledore murmered.


	2. Curious marauders

Chap 2- Curious Marauders.  
  
How did you get here?"  
  
"I don't know I was just sitting around thinking about Sirius... dying and then I'm here, in the past, I think." Dumbledore looked surprised at the mention of Sirius's death but continued coolly "You will attend classes here and I will work on getting you home,"  
  
"Where shall I tell people I'm from?"  
  
"You shall tell the truth, that is usually preferable. What house and year are you in?"  
  
"I'm a sixth year Gryffindor," Harry told him.  
  
"Are you related to James Potter?"  
  
"He is... he was my farther,"  
  
"O.K. I will announce your arrival at lunch, now."  
  
"Today there is a very special visitor," Dumbledore announced "He is from the future. You should not ask him questions as knowing too much is not always good. Please come in, Harry James Potter!" The marauders glanced at each other. "He will be attending classes with the Gryffindor sixth years," Harry walked into the Great Hall with everyone staring. It didn't bother him, he was used to it. Sirius motioned for him to sit with the marauders. "Hi I'm..." Sirius began.  
  
"Sirius Black, I know. And You three are Remus Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew," Harry said the last name coldly. No one noticed apart from James.  
  
"Wow! How did you know?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because you're my godfather, you're my father, James, Remus you were the best defence against the dark arts teacher we ever had. Peter you are err," Harry shrugged. Then he realised he had said too much and put his hand to his mouth. "It doesn't matter, we won't tell," Remus assured him.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
When they arrived at the dorms they saw an extra bed was there along with a trunk and an owl. "Hedwig!" Harry called. The snowy owl hooted. Harry bent over the trunk and opened it, everything was there as well as some new books as his were too futuristic. Even the marauders map and the invisibility cloak. "Hey, come here!" Harry called to the other boys. They gathered around the trunk. Harry pulled out his wand tapped the blank map and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Lines snaked across the parchment until it was covered. Finally the title 'The Marauders Map' and underneath 'Be messirs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs (A/N I think)' "How did you get this?" Remus asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to now!" Harry smirked.  
  
"He's got the cloak too!" Peter said. 


	3. Questions and Answers

Chapter 3- Questions and Answers  
  
Finally Harry pulled out his Firebolt and held for a while thinking about his Sirius, the one who had got him this broom, the one who had slipped through the veil. He sniffed and blinked back tears. "What's up Harry?" Peter asked. Harry gripped his broom tighter. "Come on what's up?" This time it was James.  
  
"It's just you and Sirius are- in my time- you're dead,"  
  
"How?" Remus asked. Harry shook his head, but glared at Peter.  
  
"Right," said Peter, "Lets go to sleep," The other three shot questioning looks at Harry and realised he wasn't going to tell so changed ad went to bed.  
When Harry woke next morning to hear a whispered conversation. "It's got to be soon," Peter squeaked (A/N Squeak while you can, Rat)  
  
"It's in two days," Remus answered.  
  
"Should we tell Harry?" James asked.  
  
"Maybe he already knows. I mean he does know a lot about us," Sirius replied.  
  
"Of course I know," Harry said pulling back his hangings. Sirius stared at him. "Everything?"  
  
"Pretty much, dog, or as we sometimes call you snuffles," Sirius leapt up and pulled out his wand. "Hey! You told us to!"  
  
"I did not!" everyone else was on the floor.  
  
"Come on Padfoot you love it," Remus laughed  
  
"Oh, let's go to breakfast,"  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table. "I wish you would tell us about the future," James said.  
  
"Please!" Sirius begged.  
  
"Does that work on anyone, Padfoot?" Peter asked.  
  
"Err, ye.. oh no,"  
  
"Veriteserum," Remus muttered  
  
"No way!" Harry almost shouted.  
  
"That's brilliant!"  
  
"No! You wouldn't! I am going to kill you!" The marauders laughed.  
  
That night Sirius, Remus and Peter forced Harry to the dormitory, James had went to the potion master's office. When he got back Remus forced him to swallow a few drops of the potion. "This could come in handy," Sirius grinned putting the bottle in a corner of his trunk. "Right. Harry who's your mother?" he asked.  
  
Harry couldn't control what he said, he must tell the truth "Lily Evans,"  
  
"I knew it!" Peter laughed.  
  
"So how did James, Lily and I die?" Sirius continued.  
  
"My parents were murdered by Voldemort. Sirius fell through the veil in the department of mysteries after your cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, a Death Eater, hit you with a spell. The reason Lily and James died was because Wormtail turned spy for Voldemort and told him where Lily and James were hiding. Voldemort turned up and murdered them," Harry paused for breath. "He tried to kill me but the curse backfired and hit him. Sirius was blamed for my parents' death," Remus, James and Sirius stared at Peter, who looked shocked. "What else?" 


	4. The Whole Story

Chapter 4- The Whole Story  
  
"What else?" "Wormtail framed Sirius, so he went after him and tried to kill him. Everyone thought he did, Remus thought he did, but you didn't. He was sent to Azkaban, but he broke out just before my third year, everyone thought he were after me. He wasn't. He was after Peter, who had stayed in his animagus form and became Scabbers who was my best friend's pet rat. When I met Padfoot he and Moony were going to kill Peter, I stopped them. I regret that. If they'd killed him Sirius would still be alive," Harry said flatly. "In my fourth year the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts. My name was entered and somehow I became the second Hogwarts' champion. At the end of the last task myself and the other champion, Cedric Diggory, took the cup at the same time, we tied. Cedric would never get his prize. The cup was a portkey. Wormtail killed Diggory then brought Voldemort back. I got away from Voldemort. Next year The Order of the Phoenix got back together. I thought Voldemort was torturing Sirius so I went to the department of mysteries and found the prophecy. Sirius wasn't there. My friends and I tried to fight the Death Eaters until some order members showed up. They fought Sirius fell through the veil, like I said, then Dumbledore came and got rid of Voldemort. That's all."  
  
"What did the prophecy say?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't remember apart from Voldemort would mark a child, me, as his equal. My scar. Then neither can live while the other survives. Oh I just remember I didn't die when he tried to kill me because of my mother's protection, which is why I live with the Dursleys Voldemort can't harm me there because of Aunt Petunia she was my mother's sister. So Voldemort can't get me because my mother's blood protection is in my aunt's blood (A/N: Or something like that.). Anyway Voldemort either has to kill me or I have to kill him,"  
  
"Wow," Sirius gasped. Then "Get out of here Wormtail or we'll make your life a living hell!"  
  
"You wouldn't Sirius! I'm your friend, Your friend!!" Peter wailed.  
  
"We would!" Remus growled. Peer pelted from the room. The four left n the room went to the window and saw the small shape hurry across the grounds, never to be seen again. 


	5. Singing Slytherins

Chapter 5- Singing Slytherins.  
  
Never to be seen again. Harry smiled. "I'm glad you did that." His voice was still flat as the veriterserum was still making him tell the truth.  
  
"That's okay mate," James laughed.  
  
The next morning Sirius and James had decided it was time for a laugh. "Right now remember we are only going to make them sing for the rest of lessons. Not, Sirius, the rest of the year!" Remus told them. Sirius's face fell then he laughed "Why did you think I would do anything like that?" Remus shook his head.  
  
"Snuffles, don't be so stupid!" James grinned. Sirius glared at him but decided to leave it. They entered the Great Hall innocently, a little to innocently, Professor Mcgonagall looked at them like she knew they were planning something. Sirius smiled sweetly up at her. "You know, every time you do that you make it clear something's going to happen," James informed Sirius, who shrugged and sat down. They started to eat. "Right one, two three!" James hissed.  
  
"Performus sigus!" the four of them chorused, pointing their wands at the Slytherin table. Immediately all the Slytherins began to sing. "You really are a marauder, Harry. We are honoured to call you one!" Remus chuckled. Harry grinned.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, Black, Potter and Potter wait outside Professor Dumbledore's office!" Prof. Mcgonagall shouted.  
  
Still laughing the marauders walked to the corridor outside Dumbledore's office. "The password's 'Acid Pop'" James muttered.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"He and Sirius are here so often at least one of them knows the password all the time," Remus laughed. "You four in!" Dumbledore called "I believe one of you will know the password."  
  
The four boys went up to Dumbledore's office and sat down.  
  
"Do you know why you are here?" Dumbledore inquired  
  
"'Cos all the Slytherins are making a song and dance about something?" Harry said. The other three snorted.  
  
"Yes there's that and also the incident with Mr. Pettigrew. Why did he run away?"  
  
"Well, Harry told us about the future," Sirius began.  
  
"I believe I told Harry not to answer any questions about the future," "We err... forced him," James explained.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Veriterserum," Sirius mumbled.  
  
"Where did you get it?"  
  
"Well, Professor Malfoy always keeps some in his office so we, kind of, sole something," Remus muttered.  
  
"Although that was wrong I shall not give you detention as it was perfectly understandable. The Slytherins however is not. You shall each receive detention and will take the curse off,"  
  
"We can't," Sirius said trying to keep a straight face, "It won't wear off till the end of lessons and the counter curse will make it worse,"  
  
So that night the four of them walked into the trophy room. "At least we're all together," Harry muttered. The other three nodded.  
  
"You four I want you to clean the whole room without magic," Filch snarled.  
  
"This is so unfair," Remus muttered.  
  
"Yeah. I bet we'd get blamed if the Slytherins started dancing on their own!" James replied. They scrubbed and polished and cleaned every inch of the trophy room then staggered up to bed. Ready to plan their next prank. 


	6. Confused Yet?

Chapter 6- Confused Yet?  
  
"Could work," James whispered.  
  
"What about my scar?" Harry asked.  
  
"Keep your fringe flat and you shouldn't let him get close enough to see the colour of your eyes," Remus said. The marauders were planning their next prank. They walked to the back desks in charms and sat down. When Prof. Flitwick entered the room Harry pushed his chair back and balanced on the two back legs. "James Potter," Flitwick said.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, Harry Potter,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How many legs has your chair got?"  
  
"Four, sir"  
  
"Use them all then," Harry swung forwards and sat properly. As soon as Flitwick looked away James began to swing on his. "James Potter!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything to you Harry,"  
  
"But sir, I'm Harry," James said trying to sound confused.  
  
"But Harry was sitting there," Flitwick said bewildered.  
  
"Oh, we swapped," Harry grinned.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, James."  
  
"Harry," Harry corrected him.  
  
"But you said you'd swapped,"  
  
"Yes but I'm still Harry." Professor Flitwick was very confused now.  
  
"O.K. Which one of you is James?" he asked. Harry raised his hand. "But you said you were Harry a second ago," "No, sir. I'm James, you must have heard wrong,"  
  
"O.K Then Harry,"  
  
"Yes?" James asked.  
  
"Now the other Harry!" "There's only one Harry," James and Harry chorused.  
  
"Oh I give up!" Flitwick groaned James began to swing on his chair again.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Flitwick snapped.  
  
"What?" they said in unison.  
  
"The Mr. Potter on the left!" He meant James but they pretended they thought he meant Harry. "Yes Professor," He said.  
  
"Left! Your left!"  
  
"Oh, yes professor?" said James.  
  
"Sit properly inn your chair," James remained where he was.  
  
"Did you not hear me?"  
  
"This chair doesn't belong to me!" Prof. Flitwick turned away fuming luckily before he could shout at them the bell rang. Sirius and Remus joined them as they walked through the door laughing. "That was great we missed half the lesson!"  
  
"Did you see him. James you were brilliant!" Remus laughed  
  
"Thanks," Harry grinned. He and James had secretly planned to carry on after the lesson.  
  
"Harry you were excellent," Sirius commented speaking to James.  
  
"Thank you," James chuckled.  
  
"Hang on! There's something wrong here!" Sirius continued.  
  
"What?" The other 3 asked.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes?" Harry said  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What?" James responded,  
  
"You two are back to front!"  
  
"Busted!" James moaned.  
  
"We have to try that on some other teachers before I go back," Harry laughed, then he said in a much more serious tone "I don't want to go back." 


	7. I Hate It

Chapter 7- I Hate It.  
  
"I don't want to go back. I hate it. Nothing good ever happens to me, it's always bad and it's been like that since I was one year old. I hate being different. I hate seeing people stare at my forehead. I lost my parents then the closest thing to a father I ever knew. I hate knowing that Voldemort's after me. I hate people thinking I'm special. I hate people calling me 'Harry Potter- The Boy Who Lived'. I just can't stand it! And then people think I enjoy getting all the attention and make stuff up just to be mean. I HATE IT!!" Harry blinked back tears not just of anger but also of sadness. His three companions were slightly bewildered but stood by him trying to think of something to say, glad no one was near them.  
  
"Harry, that won't happen now!" Remus shouted "Peter's gone! He won't be able to tell Voldemort about Lily and James. So Sirius won't be blamed and however he died it won't happen!"  
  
"Your right," Harry smiled but didn't seem convinced. What about the prophecy? He thought.  
  
"Let's go and get your Firebolt have a bit of practise," Sirius suggested.  
  
"O.K."  
  
Soon they were out on the quidditch pitch, all of them had there own brooms, except Remus who wasn't much of a flyer. The Gryffindor quidditch captain, Tom Richards was at the pitch practising too. "Hey Harry!" He called.  
  
"What Tom?"  
  
"Our seeker's injured and we need a new man for Saturday. With your skill and that broom you could beat any of the teams. Do you play quidditch in the future?"  
  
"Yeah. I was the youngest person to play in a house team for a century."  
  
"That broom what make is it?"  
  
"Firebolt, it's the best broom in the world. You know, in the future!"  
  
"Wow! Will you play?"  
  
"Of course!" Harry zoomed off on the Firebolt grinning.  
  
"Catch Harry!" Shouted James letting go of a snitch. Harry let get a bit of a head start then zoomed after it making a spectacular catch. Everyone clapped. "That was nothing I nearly swallowed the snitch once then caught it when one arm was broke. I've only ever lost one match, because of dementors." Harry boasted.  
  
"Can I have a go on the Firebolt?" Sirius asked. "Sure!" Harry landed and waited for Sirius whose broom could not reach the ground at the same speed as Harry's. When he landed he immediately jumped onto the Firebolt and took off. When he was finished James had a go. "Go on Moony!" Sirius cried. The others wanted him to have a go.  
  
"O.K. But if I fall it's your fault!" Moony moaned at last.  
  
"I've fell off my broom before and 'm fine. Pity my nimbus hit the whomping willow and was smashed. But then Sirius got me the Firebolt. It was his fault as well as the dementors I thought he was the grim!"  
  
"I'm going!" Remus shouted and kicked off. "Ahhh! It's too fast! I'm gonna fall and die!"  
  
"You think we should get him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just five more minutes," James muttered.  
  
"Which positions do you two play on the team!"  
  
"I am an unbeatable beater!" Sirius boasted.  
  
"Just like Fred and George!" Harry laughed remembering Oliver Wood's talk.  
  
"I am a just plain brilliant chaser," James grinned. Sirius rolled his eyes and Harry snorted. James looked offended and punched Sirius. Then he looked up at Remus "You wanna come down now?"  
  
"Get me down!!!"  
  
"Ask nicely," called Harry  
  
"Please!!"  
  
"O.K. Go and get him Padfoot,"  
  
"Why me? Why not Prongs?" Sirius moaned.  
  
"Because you are the one who made him go up there!" Slowly Sirius flew up and grabbed the Firebolt then he dragged it to the ground sighing. 


	8. The Match

Chapter 8- The Match  
  
"Team bed!" Tom snapped. Sirius, James and Harry climbed up the stairs to the dormitory. "Who's commentating?" Harry asked.  
  
"M-m-m-moony," Sirius yawned.  
  
"It's quite funny he keeps going 'Nice bludger work be Pa-Black' or 'Pr- Potter scores'. How can you be tired the day before a match, Padfoot?" James, who like Harry was wide awake, laughed.  
  
"V-v-very easily," Sirius replied. They got changed and went to bed.  
  
The next day Harry woke early, about 5 o'clock. He felt the usual excitement mixed with nerves that could only be brought on by a quidditch match (or a Triwizard task). He could hear that someone was awake. He coughed loudly. "Harry?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said pulling back his hangings and glancing around the room. It was still in semi-darkness but he could see James sitting on his bed and the other two beds (Peter's had been removed) still with hangings shut and from the hangings around Sirius's bed a foot stuck out. "Should we?" He chuckled.  
  
"That would be mean I like it!" James sniggered evilly. The two of them went to the bathroom and put their hands under the cold tap. "It's freezing!" Harry grinned. They went back to the dormitory and stood next to Sirius's bed. Sirius was very suddenly awoken by two extremely cold hands on his leg. "What was that?" Remus shouted.  
  
"They are so dead!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Shush, now Sirius. People are trying to sleep," James said in a gentle voice.  
  
"He's probably woke half the school up already!" Harry laughed.  
  
Sirius muttered something about his bat slipping.  
  
"Now, now. We need to work together," Harry grinned enjoying Sirius's annoyed expression.  
  
"After the match then!" Sirius threatened.  
  
"That's right we go to all that trouble and we end up with death threats!" James moaned shaking his head. They all laughed, even Sirius.  
  
A few hours later they were in the changing rooms with their fellow Gryffindor team members. Alice Spinett and Jasmine Brown, the two other chasers, Jack Wood, the other beater, and of course Tom Richards, the captain and keeper. "We can't let Slytherin win. Oh, Harry you mustn't catch the snitch unless we're more than fifty points up or we win the match but lose the cup," Tom said. This reminded Harry of Oliver Wood in his third year. "Do you understand, Harry. You mustn't catch the snitch unless we're more than..."  
  
"I KNOW OL-TOM!" Tom had kept popping up to remind him in between lessons repeating it over and over again. Harry thought back to his third year when exactly the same thing had happened.  
  
"Who's Ol?" Tom asked.  
  
"Oliver Wood was the quidditch captain until my third year. He constantly reminded me on the last match, against Slytherin, that I must only catch the snitch if we were more than fifty points up. We won the cup, of course!" Harry answered.  
  
"Right! Let's go! Harry remember..." Tom broke off when he saw Harry's annoyed expression.  
  
They walked onto the pitch and stood opposite the Slytherins. Harry looked at the seeker. It was Bellatrix Black. Harry gritted his teeth. So he thought I'm going to play against her am I. Well there is no chance Slytherin is going to beat us.  
  
"Mount your brooms! One, Two, Three!" Fourteen brooms flew up. Harry went quite a lot higher than the others on his team and was soon joined by Bellatrix. "So future boy playing quidditch! I bet you're useless!" She jeered  
  
"Shut up, murderer," Harry snapped.  
  
"I hope you know I'm your friend's cousin,"  
  
"I hope you know, that you murdered your cousin,"  
  
"I did not he's still flying around down there,"  
  
"I didn't mean now. I meant in the future!"  
  
"I broke my promise. I killed a family member."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I won't do it. I swear I won't!"  
  
"GOAL!" Remus yelled "Gryffindor lead 10-0!" Harry flew away from the Slytherin seeker and stared around the pitch. He saw it! It was at the Slytherin goal. He turned his broom and zoomed towards the Gryffindor end. He couldn't catch it and Bellatrix mustn't. He had to get her as far away from it as possible. Time to copy Krum! He thought. When he got near the Gryffindor goal he dived.  
  
"Potter's going for it! Black's right behind!" At the last second he pulled out of the dive and headed skyward. Smack! He looked down Bellatrix hadn't pulled out of the dive in time and had crashed. He grinned.  
  
"That looks painful! Good display of the Wronski feint (A/N: That is how you spell it isn't it?) from Potter!" Remus shouted.  
  
"Wow! How did you mange that it was great!" Someone called up to him. He looked down and saw Sirius.  
  
"It's not to hard. It's just a seeker thing." Soon Bellatrix was back in the air. "Hi!" Harry smirked "Enjoy yourself?" He turned away and sped down the pitch searching for the snitch. Gryffindor scored four more times and Slytherin once, making the score 50-10. The Slytherins were playing dirty.  
  
"Sirius! Don't fight back!" Tom scolded. As Sirius smacked his beater's club into the back of a Slytherin beater who had just accidentally hit the quaffle in Alice Spinett's face. Both teams were giving penalties. Tom saved the Slytherin's attempt and Gryffindor scored, 60-10. One more goal. Then Harry saw something that he had only ever seen in his third year cup final, all the Slytherin team were at the goal forming kind of wall. James, who had the quaffle hadn't noticed and was zooming along, they were all going to block him. They moved forwards, even the keeper was there. Harry lined up his broom and sped towards the Slytherins causing them to swoop and dodge. James scored easily. "Thanks, Harry!" James called.  
  
"Ha! Take that you cheating scum! There's no way- ouch Professor." Remus yelped in pain. Professor Mcgonagall was holding him by the ear.  
  
"If you cannot commentate in a fair way you shall no longer be allowed to commentate at all!"  
  
"Right Professor! Sorry professor!" Harry looked around and what he saw made his heart leap into his throat. Bellatrix was zooming down the pitch, he was sure she wasn't feinting. Then he saw it flitting around near the ground. Harry flew towards her as fast as his broom would go and within minutes he was level. He dived.  
  
"They're going to crash!" Sirius yelled. He was half right. Harry put on an extra spurt of speed grabbed the snitch and flew up. Bellatrix, for the second time, hit the ground. Gryffindor had won the cup!  
  
A/N: Yeah I know it's like a mixture of the quidditch world cup and the third year final. I don't have any good ideas about how to right a quidditch match. 


	9. Why?

Chapter 9 – Why?  
  
A/N: Thank you reviewers. Thank you so very much!  
  
They had won. "Yes! We won! And you injured my cousin!" Sirius yelled. The team landed together and stood looking at the cheering Gryffindors and the sad Slytherins. "They look upset!" Harry commented.  
  
"Very upset!" Sirius agreed.  
  
"Maybe we should do something to lift their spirits," James suggested. The others nodded.  
  
After the cup had been awarded and the celebrations in the common room were over the four boys returned to their dormitory to plan their next prank. "Yeah, we'll do that!"  
  
"This is gonna be great!"  
  
Next day they went into charms as usual and sat down at the back. "O.K. Get your books out, class!" Prof. Flitwick told them. Sirius raised his hand. It had to be him or Remus first as Professor Flitwick always seemed to pretend he didn't notice when Harry or James put their hands up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because we've got to use the books today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can find out what we need to know!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just open your book, Mr. Black!" Flitwick turned away so Sirius couldn't question him anymore.  
  
"Mr. Potter, can you tell me the incantation for a cheering charm?"  
  
"Why?" Harry and James asked together.  
  
"Because you should know!" "Why?" This time Sirius and Remus joined in.  
  
"Because that is the charm you have been practising!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you can do it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Headmaster's office immediately!"  
  
"Why?" They asked as they hurried out the door. They went to the entrance to Dumbledore's office, said the password (Honeydukes Chocolate), made a lot of noise going up the stairs and then burst into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, clearly waiting for them. "Why did you question everything Professor Flitwick said?" He asked.  
  
"We were curious and we didn't question everything." Sirius replied.  
  
"Detentions for all of you. Oh, Harry I'm working on a way to send you back to your own time," The four boys hurried out the office and back down the stairs.  
  
A/N: Bit shorter than most of the others but- 


	10. Planning for the Moon

Chapter 10- Planning for the Moon  
  
A/N: Can't put anymore up after this for two weeks! No fair I like writing stuff.  
  
"Come on, Moony. The full moon has to be soon!" Sirius whined.  
  
"Three days!" Remus snapped.  
  
"There's only three of us now," James said.  
  
"Unless..." Sirius glanced at Harry, who was lying on his bed reading a book called 'Flying with the Cannons'.  
  
"Yeah but how long will it take for him to learn how?" James wondered.  
  
"If your going to talk about me at least tell me what you're talking about!" Harry snapped from behind the book.  
  
"We were wondering if you'd like to become an animagus and accompany us on the night of the full moon," Sirius informed him.  
  
"Then the answer would be yes," Harry replied, keeping the book up over his face. Sirius had 'accidentally' jinxed him, so he now had warts all over his face which spelt Pothead.  
  
"I am not moving unless you use the counter curse. And if you don't I'll feed you one of Fred and George's test products they said that rash was not nice," Harry warned him. Sirius quickly performed the counter curse and Harry got up. "Well, how do you do it then?" He asked.  
  
"You think of an animal you would like to be, then you concentrate on it and if it works you'll turn into the animals," James said. 'What animal would I like to be?' Harry asked himself. "Any animal? Could you be like a lion?"  
  
"Yes but it's a lot harder to do big animals and you look a bit odd around here!" James laughed. 'I think I'll just think about changing, see what I become' He thought. So he stopped and concentrated hard. Soon he felt fur spreading across his skin and his body changing shape.  
  
"He's a horse! Ha ha, a horse!" Sirius laughed. Harry opened his mouth to retaliate but found he couldn't so instead he grabbed Sirius's hair with his mouth.  
  
"O.K. It's not funny let go! Oww!" Sirius howled. Harry let go and resumed his usual form.  
  
"He needs a nickname," Remus grinned.  
  
"How about Nosy?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"That sounds alright," James said. "Yeah I like it!" Harry agreed.  
  
"So in three days we trot down to the whomping willow to see Moony!" James grinned "Now, go to bed Nosy!" Harry decided he would go to bed as he had nothing to do anyway.  
  
Next day they were wondering were they should discuss their plans. "Lets go to the room of requirements," Harry said at last. They did when they got there they started to plan their adventure.  
  
A/N: I will be writing more in two weeks. Thank you reviewers. 


	11. Going Back

Going Back.  
  
James, Sirius, Harry and Remus were walking into the Great Hall, they were going to make plans for the full moon over breakfast, when a prefect shouted to them: "You all have to go to Dumbledore's office!"  
  
"I wonder why?" Harry asked as they walked up to the entrance of Dumbledore's office and said the password (Chocolate Frogs).  
  
"Soon find out," Sirius muttered as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore called. They went through the door and sat on the seats arranged opposite the headmaster. "I have found a way for you to geet back to the future,"  
  
"You have?" Harry said stunned.  
  
"Yes. Your trunk is already waiting for you to go. You can say goodbye now,"  
  
"We got this for the day you went home," James said holding out a silver chain with a locket on, inside the locket was a photo of Sirius, Remus, James and Harry standing together in the grounds.  
  
"Thanks," Harry whispered, "I'll go now,"  
  
He gulped the time travelling potion as quickly as he could and next minute he opened his eyes and he was still in Dumbledore's office. It was different though there were more machines on small tables. There were also different people there. "Sirius? Mum? Dad? But you're all dead!" Harry cried.  
  
"Don't be silly," His mother replied hugging him. Remus, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore were there too.  
  
"Where's Voldemort?" Harry asked  
  
"Dead. Your trunk just crushed him," Sirius laughed Harry looked at his trunk and sure enough Voldermort's feet were just sticking out.  
  
"Ha! This is brilliant!" Harry yelled.  
  
And so The-Boy-Who-Lived became The-Boy-Who-Lived-Happily-Ever-After.  
  
A/N: There you go the last chapter hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
